


Finally

by justdreaming88



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-13
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh watches "Love Actually" and decides to act. AU, slight S4 spoilers.<br/>Written in 2003.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_(It's the first week of December 2003.)_

"I believe C.J. is calling in 'Senior Staff Night Out'," Donna said as she met Josh in the corridor.

"But it's Sunday!" Josh complained.

"We work on Sunday's, Josh so why shouldn't we go out?" Donna asked.

"Your coming?" He asked and when Donna nodded he grinned.  
"Great, OK. What time?" Josh said and Donna narrowed his eyes at him as they stopped by Margaret's empty desk.

"We're meeting at 6 p.m. in C.J.'s office since she's leading the event. We are going to see a movie then out for dinner. And before you ask no I don't know what the movie is and even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

Josh nodded. "Fine. I've to to see Leo now but first who else is going?"

"Toby and Will." Donna said and, as Margaret stepped out of Leo's office, handed Josh the folder he needed.

"So C.J." Toby said. "What movie are we going to see?"

Everyone was in C.J.'s office with their coats on.

"You'll find out in the cab," she said and ushered the group out of her office. They wandered through the halls of the West Wing until they reached their usual entrance/exit, passed security out of the House and then off the premises. They also walked a way down Pennsylvania Avenue, to a corner where they could hail a cab.

Once one had arrived and they had all piled in C.J. told them what movie they were going to see.

"We're going to see Love Actually."

There were groans from the male members of the group although it was only halfheartedly because they knew that there was no point arguing with C.J. Only Donna and C.J. seemed to be looking forward to the movie.

Josh was surprised that he actually really quite enjoyed Love Actually and it made him realize something important. Josh realised that he couldn't function or live without Donna Moss and as he thought about it more he began to realize that he might even be in love with her.

Throughout dinner Josh was careful not to drink too much and he enjoyed watching Donna. Her conversations with the others and their banter.

"You're quiet tonight, Joshua," Donna said as they were waiting for the dessert to arrive.

"Just thinking," he replied, flashing her a dimpled grin.

"That must have hurt," she muttered loud enough for him to hear, smiling. C.J. just rolled her eyes at them both.

By the time the meal had finished and they'd each paid their share, Josh had come up with some sort of a plan.

The group shared a cab home, Toby first, then Will, Josh getting out.

When he arrived home and after much searching he found a copy of the yellow pages. He found the number of a local florist but knew that they wouldn't be open on a Sunday or even at that time of night, around midnight. Josh resolved to call first thing in the morning, around 9 a.m.

Josh slept well, dreaming only of Donna. Once at the White House he took the brief gap between senior staff and his first meeting with a disgruntled congressman to call the florist.

"Hi. I'd like to order some flowers please."

"What would you like, sir?"

"10 roses please."

"Is there a message?"

"Yes it is: 'Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night? From Josh'"

"When would you like them delivered, sir and where to?"

"Later today please. To the West Wing of the White House to Donnatella Moss."

"Is that all sir?"

"Yes that's it."

"If I can just take your name and credit card number."

When Josh hung up the phone after supplying the necessary details, he was smiling.

"You look very smug." Donna said as Josh stepped out of his office. He just winked at her, took the folder she was holding out to him and went to his meeting.

Josh rushed through the morning and the early afternoon. Just as he noticed the messenger bringing the flowers over to Donna. C.J. crept up behind him.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Joshua?"

Josh gulped, still watching Donna. The messenger put the flowers down on Donna's desk she thanked the messenger and Josh was vaguely aware of C.J. talking to him but he tried to ignore her. Just as Donna reached for the card, C.J. smacked Josh round the head.

"You weren't listening to me so I'll ask you again. Are those flowers from you?"

Donna read the note and looked over at Josh and he saw her out of the corner of his eye as he turned to C.J. Josh just nodded.

"What does the card say?"

"I'm asking if she'd go out to dinner with me tomorrow night."

C.J. seemed to be torn between anger at the PR side of the matter and joy to see that Josh had finally realised what was right in front of him. All she said was,

"Talk to Donna," before she walked away.

Josh turned back to Donna and smiled at her. She smiled back and walked over to him. Josh went into his office, Donna followed him and closed the door behind her.

"Thank you for the flowers." Donna said, as Josh leant against desk.

"I'm glad you like them. So, will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night? On a date?"

Josh was beginning to feel worried now, what if Donna didn't want to go out with him. He needn't have worried though.

Donna grinned at him,

"I'd love to go on a date with you, but with one condition: I get to leave here an hour and thirty minutes early."

Josh looked confused.

"Shall I pick you up at 7?"

Donna nodded.

"You want to leave here at 5:30?"

She nodded again.

"It takes me thirty minutes to drive home in traffic and I'll need an hour to get ready."

"OK," Josh said and grinned back at her.

"What's next?"

"Where are we going, Josh?"

"I thought we could go to Sequoia in Georgetown. It should be free from families with kids by this time and apparently there's a great view over the Potomac."

"Am I over dressed?"

"No," he says turning to her. "You looking really great." Josh says and she smiles a faint blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Thanks."

When they reach the restaurant Josh asks for a a table by a window so they can see the river. They chat about their coworkers, the bill Josh is trying to pass in the House and each other. As they are drinking coffee they look out over the city lights.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Josh asks as they leave the restaurant.

Donna smiles at him and nods her head.

"That'd be great."  
They walk to the ferry terminal and find a bench to sit on. They just sit and watch the sun set. Donna shivers at one point and Josh puts his arm around her and pulls her closer. When the sun has set Josh removes his arm, he takes her hand and they stand up.

They begin to walk back to the restaurant where the car is parked but before they get there Donna stops and looks at Josh.

"Thank you for tonight. It's been lovely."

"Sorry it wasn't much." He absentmindedly strokes her hand with his thumb.  
"Do you want to go out again?" Josh asks, tentatively.

"Yes. I'd like that." She says. Josh leans forward and they kiss. After some time they break apart.

"Tomorrow, can I tell the others about us dating?" Josh asks tentatively.

"Yeah," Donna says, punctuating each word with a kiss, "Leo and C.J. should know."

"Good morning Josh!" Donna calls to him as she hangs up her coat.

"Donnatella." He replies, with a grin. "You're happy this morning."

She picks up his schedule and walks into his office.

"Oh, I am. I had a great date last night." Josh shuts the door.

"Really..." he says smiling at her, leaning against the door. Donna kisses him and he wraps his arms around her slim waist.

"Hmm, good morning." Josh says as they break apart.  
"That was nice."

"Do you want to hear your schedule or do you want another kiss?" She asks.

"Kiss," he mumbles against her lips.

"If we continue the day this way, neither of us will ever get any work done." Donna says half heartedly.

"Don't want to do work. I want to make up for lost time. I can't believe we never did this earlier."

"I can't either but it isn't a good idea for us to make up for lost time now." Josh groans slightly as Donna disentangles herself from his arms. As if to prove her point there is a knock on the door.

"Josh?" Will asks as he pokes his head around the door.

"Hi Donna," he says. "Josh can I talk to you for a moment?"

"In a minute," Josh says then to Donna,

"What's my first meeting?"

"Staff in ten minutes in the Oval. You can talk to Will on the way."

"Thanks," he says and smiles at her.

"So," Will says once they're out of Donna's ear shot.

"What's happening with you and Donna?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Josh says, smirking.

"Seriously. You look happier this morning than I've seen you for a long time and I get the feeling I interrupted something just now."

Josh blushes slightly which surprises Will.

"You'll find out at staff." Josh says as they approach the Oval Office.

"I'm talking to everyone there."

"Anything else?" The President asks as he sits down in a chair.

"Um, I have a thing, sir."

"Yes Josh?"

"Donna and I are dating, we thought you might like some heads up." Josh was surprised to see Leo smiling at him.

"C.J. and Toby you've still got your strategy?"

They both nod and Josh looks at them questioningly.

"You and Donna make an appearance at a function together as a couple, the press will undoubtedly ask questions I'll answer truthfully," C.J. says.

"Oh," he says simply.  



	2. Chapter 2

_(6 months later; May 2004)_

"I'm just asking, is 6 months too early for me to propose?" Josh asks.

"For most people yes, for you no. You've been dating for 6 months but you've been together whether you knew it or not for over 6 years." C.J. said.

"Oh, good, so you think it's a good idea?"

"Yep," Sam said, over the speaker phone from the Hill. Both Toby and Will nodded.

"The ring is at my apartment, the meal is sitting in my fridge and Donna is coming over at 8 this evening. I'm all set. Thanks to all four of you." He smiles at the occupants of the room.

"Sam," Josh says into the phone.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

The next day there was a specially prepared dinner waiting for Donna as she walked through Josh's apartment door.

"I'll be out in a minute," Josh called from the kitchen. He had made the meal all by himself, there was chilled wine and glasses on the table and the ring was in his pocket. He added the finishing touches to the dessert then slipped it into the fridge. Josh wandered out into the kitchen to find Donna sitting on his couch.

"Have a seat,"

he says, gesturing to the table, as he opens the wine and pours some into the glasses. When they are both seated, Josh rasies his glass to toast and grinns.

"Happy six month aniversary."

He pauses for a moment trying to find the right words as they click glasses.

"These have been the happiest six months of my life. I love you Donna and I was wondering whether, you'll marry me?" Josh sinks down on to one knee as takes the ring box out as he speaks. Tears fill Donna's eyes and she nodds her head, grinning.

"Yes."

She whispers and throws her arms around Josh, they kiss and both grin. Josh sits back in his seat again and raises his glass once more.

"To us."


	3. Chapter 3

_(September 2004)_

Donna's family and Wisconsin sat on the left side of the aisle; Josh's mother and their friends sat on the right. The sent of the late blooming roses wafting over the group gathered. Josh stood, with Sam at his side, in front of the judge. The J.S. Bach Cello Suite 1 in G Major - Prelude began to play as Donna turned to walk down the aisle, escorted by her father. The group gathered stood as the music began to play and at the front both Donna's and Josh's mothers began to cry.

Donna and her father reach the head of the crowd, where C.J. was waiting, Donna's father kissed her on the cheek then let her take the last few paces to Josh alone.

The judge conducted the ceremony, a Minister and a Rabbi each blessed the marriage. Sam and C.J. handed over the rings; Josh and Donna had their first kiss as husband and wife then walked back up the aisle to the sound of Ave Maria.

The reception was held inside in the Residence, which was a relief for some people who had not enjoyed being in the Rose Garden. There was the traditional first dance; in this case before the toasts. Donna's father gave a toast; Leo also in place of Josh's own father, Noah; the President even joined in. Sam made his toast as best man; C.J. as bride's maid and Toby said a few words just to embarrass Josh. When the dancing resumed Josh and Donna were joined by the First couple; Leo and Josh's mother; and many other friends or family.

Before the cake was cut Josh made a short speech which he admitted Toby, Sam and Will had helped him write. Donna happily lightly smacked him round the head, laughing with everyone else.

Josh was good enough not to get drunk and Donna only made one comment about his delicate system. The day was an overall success. The happy couple spent their wedding night in the Melrose Hotel, 8 blocks from the White House on Pennsylvania Avenue. Their honeymoon was spent in Hawaii.


	4. Chapter 4

_(January 2005, Josh and Donna have been married for 4 months)_

"Hi Donna, it's C.J. how are you feeling?"

"A bit better thanks. I'm not throwing up anymore."

"Josh is terrible with out you here. He's running around like a headless chicken."

Donna laughs.

"Can I come over during lunch, I don't feel we've talked for a while." C.J. asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Donna pauses for a moment. "Can you do me a favor on your way over."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Stop at a drug store and buy me a couple of pregnancy tests."

"OK, but we are having a serious talk when I get there."

"Why am I not surprised," Donna asks sarcastically.  
"See you later, turn up whenever you want and if I don't answer the buzzer the doorman can let you in."

"Donna, are you OK?"  
C.J. called as she walked through the apartment. Donna had answered the door then promptly run off, a hand clamped over her mouth. The sound of reaching came from the bathroom. Then Donna called out.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you want some water?" C.J. asked, putting her bags down on the counter.

"Please," Donna said, entering the kitchen. When C.J. had filled the glass and given it to Donna they both sat down at the table; Donna sipping the water cautiously.

"Better?" C.J. asked tried hard not to sound worried. Donna nodded.

"I think I'm pregnant," Donna said.  
"I've looked it up on the 'net and I've got a few of the symptoms: nausea, tiredness and the obvious one; a late period."

"How late?"

"2 months."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Thanks for bringing the tests."

"Don't worry." C.J. paused for a moment.  
"Do you want to, how shall I put this. Pee on the stick now?"

Donna laughed, as did C.J.

"Sure."

"How long left?" Donna asked, nervously pacing the bathroom.

"30 seconds,"

C.J. replied glancing down at her watch. Donna continued to pace until C.J. said that it was time.

Donna lifted the 2 pregnancy tests off the basin, picking up the leaflet. She looked at both tests and sat down suddenly on the toilet seat.

"Are you?" C.J. asked.

Donna nodded her face breaking into a grin.

"I'm pregnant! Josh and I are going to have a baby."

"Congratulations!" C.J. said giving her friend a hug.

"You'll be amazing parents."

"You wanted to talk to me," Donna said; sitting down with C.J. again trying to eat some lunch.

"Yes. I know that many women don't like telling people before they are 4 months gone, do you want to do that?"

"Personally, yes, just to make sure everything is OK but Josh, I hope, will be walking around grinning like a loon so some people other than us and you should know."

"I'm going to tell Josh tonight, so can you get him to leave the office early for me?" Donna asked a few moments later.

"Of course." C.J. said.

When C.J. left a not long after Donna called her OB-GYN to book her first appointment.

"Donnatella!" Josh called as he walked through their front door.

"I'm in here." Donna's voice came from the sitting room.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked walking towards the sound of his wife's voice.

"Yes thanks and I know what's wrong. You might want to sit down."

Donna said smiling as Josh kissed her on the head. Josh did as he was told and sat down.

"I'm pregnant." Donna said simply, grinning from ear to ear. Josh hugged and kissed her.

"We're going to have a baby?" He asked, she nodded and Josh began to twirl her around the room.

"When do you want to start telling people?" Josh asked.

"I've got an OB-GYN appointment next monday and I've cleared that time in your schedule so you can come with me. I want to get everything checked out. C.J. already knows because she bought the tests for me and stayed with me. I don't want to tell a lot of people straight away just in case something happens. I was thinking of just telling the Senior staff and the President for now. Then we can tell our families once I'm in my fourth month, that should be March."

Donna finished her speech picking up the calendar.


	5. Chapter 5

_(Mid February 2005)_  
"Hi mom." Donna said into the phone.

"Hi honey. Are you both well?"

"Yeah. We're great." Donna said smiling.  
"So, I've got some news for you."

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, we're fine. It's just that I'm pregnant, you and dad are going to be grandparents."

There was silence at the other end of the line.

"Mom are you OK?"

"Yes, yes, dear. I can't believe it. You're having a baby!"

"Well, kind of. Twins to be more exact."

"Oh, Donnatella. I don't know what to say. Are you looking after yourself, taking folic acid tablets? Has Josh cut down your workload?"

"Yes mom. I'm not working as hard, I'm taking the tablets and I've got at least six or eight people looking out for me, whether I like it or not."

"Good. If you need anything just tell me."

"Thanks. I'm going to go now, Josh is going to call his mother now and you can go and tell dad."

"Take care Donna."

"I will. Bye."

Donna hung up the phone and lightly stroked her bump.

"Joshua!" She called through the apartment. He stuck is head around the door.

"I'm calling your mom now unless you want to do it."

"I'll do it," Josh said, coming to sit down next to his wife. He placed her feet in his lap and took the phone, dialing the number as he moved.

"Ruth Lyman."

"Hi, it's Josh."

"Joshua, what's wrong? You hardly ever call me. I talk to Donna more than I talk to you."

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is amazing."

"Good. Did you just call for a chat?"

"You know that for years you've been wanting a daughter-in-law and grandchildren. Well you've got the daughter-in-law as you know, but now you've got the grandchildren too."

"Grandchildren, plural? Donna's pregnant? You're having twins?"

"All of the above. Donna and I are having twins, Donna is 13 weeks pregnant. The babies are due in August."

"Congratulations. Can I talk to Donna now?" Josh sighed dramatically, but he was grinning as he passed the phone over to Donna.

"Hi Ruth."

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks. I'm not nearly as tired as I was few weeks ago."

"Good. Do you want anything: clothes, cots etc.?"

"Thanks but not at the moment we're going to wait a while before we start buying things."

"Anytime you want anything just pick up the phone. I'll see you soon I hope. Are our plans for Easter still OK?"

"Of course they're fine but we'll be turning the guest room into a nursery later on so if you come after June you'll be relegated to the couch."

"Don't worry dear. I know it isn't my place but now you've got a family on the way you and Josh should really look about moving into a house."

"I know, know. I'm working on it. I will call you soon, updates on everything etc."

"It was lovely to hear from you. Bye."

"Bye Ruth."

"C.J.!"

Josh called as he strode through the Operations bullpen, towards the Press Secretary's offices.

"Joshua, you shouldn't yell." C.J. said as Josh walked into her office.

"What? Are you channeling Donna now?"

"Josh." C.J. said in a warning tone.

"OK, OK. I just came to give you our statement about the pregnancy for your briefing in a few minutes." Josh said handing over a piece of paper.

"We'll be watching from my office." He said, leaving the room. Josh tapped Donna on the shoulder as he passed her desk.

"C.J. is starting her briefing in a minute."

"Coming. Also, you've got a meeting with Leo after the briefing."

"Thanks." Josh said, turning up the volume of the T.V. tuned to the C.J.'s briefing.

"Good morning." C.J. said as she entered the briefing room.  
"I have the usual statements to make, a special statement and then I'll take questions."

"The President today is meeting with Ambassador from the United Kingdom: Lord John Marbury. As you know the dinner we are holding for the President of Egypt is next week, it will be the usual run for the press. Both Presidents' will take questions in the blue room earlier in the day and you will be issued with schedule sheets tomorrow. I also have a comment for you from Josh and Donna Lyman. They would like to announce that Donna is pregnant, with twins and the children are due in August."

C.J. paused for a moment, catching Toby's eye at the back of the room.

"Questions?" She asked, calmly and there were many cries of 'C.J.!' trying to gain her attention.

"Arthur," she said, pointing to the reporter and continuing with the briefing.


	6. Chapter 6

_(June 2005 Donna is 6 months pregnant.)_

"So,"  
Donna said as she caught up with her husband on his way to a meeting with Leo and the President.

"I've been thinking about baby names. We know that we're having a boy and a girl. I was thinking of Anna Felicity and Noah Josiah."

"I like Anna and Noah, but Josiah might be a bit formal. How 'bout Jed?"

"I like Jed. What about Felicity?" Donna asked.

"I was thinking of Natalie, rather than Felicity." Josh said as the walked into the Oval Office.

"Natalie for what?" Will asked when Josh and Donna appeared.

"Baby names," they both answered simultaneously before Leo entered through the connecting door.

"Josh you're muttering again." The President commented.

"Sorry, sir. I'm just thinking about the New Year."

"It's June Josh unless I'm very much mistaken."

"I won't have a job in January and Donna wants to go back to college. So I guess I'll become one of those 'house husbands'."

Leo laughed, picturing Josh as a house husband. It struck him as funny because until he and Donna became an item Josh had never been a 'family man', he was always great with kids but never seemed to want any of his own. Leo tried to change the subject.

"Have you decided on baby name yet?"

"Yeah. Noah after my dad, and Jed as a middle name," Josh said nodding to the President. "Anna for the girl because I wasn't sure about the name Anne with an 'e', so we compromised with an 'a' at the end instead. Natalie as a middle name because it means Christmas in Hebrew, which Donna celebrates and I only do for her."

After a minute the President interrupts the meeting again.

"Natale Domini?"

"Yep, that's it. Natalie is Natale Domini in English, occurring to my mom." Josh said smiling.

"Josh, you're brooding again."

"I'm not! I'm just thinking. We need to arrange for an assistant to help you out here now and for later on."

"I know, I'll start looking later, but we've got two months until I'm meant to go on maternity leave."

"Yeah, it's just I don't want another assistant. I want you."

"You have me, forever. At work and at home."

"I know. I know but it's gonna be really weird without you around nearly all the time."

"I'll always be on the end of the phone."

"It's just not the same, you know." Josh says, quietly.

"You really are very sweet sometimes. Anyway, think about it this way: soon we'll have children."

Donna says, resting one of Josh's hands on her bump and one of her own.


	7. Chapter 7

_(It is now 3rd August 2005)_

Donna sat in Josh's office, her legs out in front of her as she half sat, half lay on the couch that had been installed in the last few months. Josh's office had been reorganized slightly so that whoever was using the couch could see out into the bullpen, meaning that Josh's desk had moved further away from the main door. Donna could see C.J. in her office, and Carol filing things just in front of the door. Donna took a deep, steadying breath and picked up the phone. She dialed Carol's desk and saw her friend move to answer the phone.

"Hi." Donna said into it.

"Hi. Are you OK you're just across the hall?"

"Yeah, kind of. I need you to put me through to C.J. immediately. In a minute she should come out and tell you to find Josh. Listen carefully to exactly what she tells you."

"All right, but you're scaring me a bit now."

"Don't worry, you'll know soon enough."

"OK, I'll put you through."

Donna waited until C.J. answered, taking another deep breath.

"Hi C.J. I need you to tell Carol to go and find Josh he should be with Toby in the Blue Room and to give him this message: 'Donald Duck is coming home'. I know that it sounds really stupid but he'll understand."

"Sure," C.J. said and yelled for Carol, Donna heard her deliver the message and saw Carol hurry away.  
"What does it mean?" C.J. asked as Carol left. "It means that I'm in labour." Donna waited as C.J. gasped in surprise.  
"I'm going to call my midwife now and have her meet us at GW but I need you or someone to give me and Josh a ride. I don't trust him to drive right now."

C.J. laughed.

"I'll take you. I'll come over now."

"Thanks." Donna said and both women hung up.

C.J. came out of her office straight at Donna who was dialing the phone for her midwife. When C.J. entered the office, Donna pointed to her bag and mouthed 'keys' at C.J.

Donna spoke calmly to the midwife, Nicky, and winced when a contraction happened, then called Maggie, Josh's new assistant, a gave her instructions. When she hung up Donna could hear Josh ranting as he came down the corridor.

"Go to Josh's car. In the trunk there is a bag, get it out and put it in your car please." Donna said. C.J. squeezed her hand briefly then walked briskly out.

"Donnatella!" Josh bellowed as he entered the Operations bullpen. He almost ran into his office, to his wife.

"What's going on? Why did Carol give me the message?"

"Because I'm in labour," Donna said patiently.

"I've told Maggie to clear all your appointments for today and tomorrow. She's calling Leo and the President. C.J. is going to drive us to the hospital where Nicky will meet us."

Josh seemed to calm down, very slightly, Donna was in control as always.

"How are you? How long have you been in labour for?"

"I'm doing OK and I've been in labour for about 30 minutes. I've called my mom in Wisconsin she's going to fly down with dad later today and your mom will be up tomorrow."

C.J. came in a moment later and Josh helped Donna up, gripping her hand tightly. They went out to C.J.'s car and she drove them to GW. During the drive Donna's contractions became more fequent and Josh seemed more worried than she was.


	8. Chapter 8

Soon after they had arrived at the hospital, Donna was prepped for birth and then settled in private room. C.J. left them after a while on the condition that Josh promised to call later. The doctor examined Donna soon after her water broke and Josh was gently calming and reassuring Donna with gentle kisses or soft words of comfort. Hours later when they had been at the hospital for around 3 or 4 hours Donna's mother, Karen, arrived from Wisconsin. She proved to be a great help. Both Nicky and Karen provided ice chips when necessary and Karen contacted Ruth, Josh's mother, to update her. Karen also called the White House and spoke to C.J. At one point in the latter stages of Donna's labour Josh called Toby to ask for any words of wisdom.

"Babies come with hats."

Is what Toby said; soon after his call to Toby Josh was called back to Donna by Nicky as it was time. Their son was born first at 8:13 p.m. on 3rd August, and soon followed by their daughter at 8:20. After the babies had been checked the new parents were allowed to hold their children for the first time. It was love at first sight. Later, one of the nurses came to ask about names for the birth certificates.

"Noah Jed Lyman and Anna Natalie Lyman," Josh told her proudly.

Donna drifted of to sleep after being visited by her mother and father.

 _(The next day - 4th August 2005)_  
Josh slept in a chair by Donna's bedside refusing to leave her although there was no need for him to stay. The next day he picked up his mother from National accompanied by his parents-in-law, Karen and David. Leo arranged rooms for them at the Watergate. After Ruth had checked in they visited Donna at the hospital. There was the traditional handing round of babies and usual exclamations of beauty and so forth. After a while Ruth dragged Josh away to see the Senior Staff and to leave Donna with her parents for a bit.

"After all this time are you happy to finally have grandchildren?" Josh asked as they drove to the White House.

"Of course Joshua and thank you for giving Noah your father's name."

"It just felt right." Josh explained as they pulled into Josh's parking space.  
"Anyway, he's got the President's name as his middle."

When they reached the Operations bullpen Josh discovered that both Donna's and his desks were covered in presents. He moved them all into his office, surprised that so many people had been nice enough to buy something. Then he called on Maggie, Carol and C.J.

"Come by the hospital this afternoon, I'm going round telling everyone else and my mom's gone to visit Leo."

Josh visited Toby and Will next, then told Donna's friends among the assistants before seeking out the President. He told Debbie and Charlie and was surprised when the President actually hugged him in congratulations. Josh passed along the message, exchanged a few words with the President before moving on to Leo and Margaret. He found Margaret already in Leo's office with Leo and Ruth. Josh again gave the message before returning to the hospital. He left Ruth in the capable hands of his bosses and friends; and couldn't wait to get back to his family.

The late afternoon found Josh and Donna sitting around Donna's hospital room holding their offspring. Donna held Noah and Josh held Anna. It was clear that she already had her dad wrapped around her little finger although currently her little hand was gripping one of Josh's fingers tightly.

"Hi kids," Leo said by way of entrance. "Hey, who's this beautiful little girl?" He asked looking at the baby in Josh's arms.

"Hands off, she's mine." Josh said refusing to let Leo even hold his daughter. Leo ending up holding Noah instead. He was soon followed into the room by Will, Toby, C.J., the President, Bonnie, Carol, Maggie, Charlie, Ginger and Debbie. The room was crammed full of people and so the group was spilt up. The assistants were left in first with Donna and after parting with his daughter Josh was ushered out of the room by his colleges.


	9. Chapter 9

_4th August 2015 - Noah and Anna's 10th Birthday at the house in D.C._

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday Anna and Noah, happy birthday to you!"  
Sang the assembled crowd.

Noah and Anna blew out their candles and each cut a piece of cake. Donna handed it out to prevent any from being dropped.

"Presents!"

Josh called and C.J. smacked him round the head.

"It's their birthday, not yours." She whispered.

Abbey, Josh and Donna's 8 year old daughter came up to Josh and C.J.

"Hi Aunt C.J." Abbey said as she hugged Josh.

"What's wrong darling?" Josh asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing." Abbey said, and Josh nodded.

"Aunt C.J. where's baby Tessa?"

"She's with Uncle Toby."

"Thank you!" Abbey said and ran off towards Toby.

Donna started bringing presents into the room for Anna and Noah to open. Anna sat in the middle of the carpet surrounded by presents; she had her father's dark, wavy hair but her mother's eyes and nose. Noah sat next to his twin sister, separated by a wall of presents; he had blonde hair like his mother's but not as light and his Grandpa David's chin. Once the twins were set to opening presents; supervised by Grandpa Leo, Granddad Jed and Granny Abbey; Donna wandered over to Molly and Huck, with 6 month old baby Joanie perched on her hip. She greeted the two teenagers and thanked them for coming. Donna then moved round to Sam and his wife Lizzie; their daughter Chantelle aged 9 and their son John aged 7.

"Governor." Donna teased. "When will you start running for 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue?"

Sam and Lizzie glanced at each other.

"In the next few months, we're aiming for 2018."

Donna grinned.

"When will you tell the others?"

"At dinner, tomorrow." Lizzie said. "Before we fly back to California on Saturday."

"We came for the party," Sam explained. "And to talk to everyone."

On the other side of the room Toby sat with his and C.J.'s 18 month old adopted daughter, Tessa on his lap. Abbey Lyman stood next to Uncle Toby with 2 fingers clamped tightly in Tessa's fist, smiling at the world around her.

THE END


End file.
